Dragons in America 7: Summer Vacation
by Drago2009
Summary: Part 7 of the 10-book series. Originally written in 2010


**Dragons in America 7: Summer Vacation**

_Drago2009_

* * *

><p><strong>Table of Contents<strong>

**1 - Title**

**2 - Prologue**

**3 - A quick flight to the Atlantic Ocean**

**4 - Surprises on the Atlantic Ocean**

**5 - List of Characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Since Grevon, Larus and Dale have been friends since thanksgiving, the newest member of the group (Diamond) is still trying to get use to Larus' size. In "Dragons in America 6: Romantic Dragons", Diamond came to America and fell in love with Grevon. So, Grevon decided to get Diamond a sapphire necklace for Valentine's Day. If you forgot what the characters look like, either look at the "List of Characters" page or take a look at the following stats. I'll start with the main character of the story, Grevon. Grevon is a western dragon that has the ability to shape-shift (he got it in "Dragons in America 3: New Species"). Larus made his debut in "Dragons in America 3: New Species" and Diamond made her debut in "Dragons in America 5: Brand New Year".

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**A quick flight to the Atlantic Ocean**

It was about four months since Diamond and Grevon became more than friends when Dale and Larus heard the teacher said farewell for the last time. Dale and Larus went outside the classroom to see Grevon and Diamond waiting for them in front of the campus.

"How was your last day of school Dale?" Diamond asked in a curious tone.

"Good. I'm glad that I made it through one year of classes" Dale replied.

"What did you and Grevon do while Dale and I were in school?" Larus asked.

"We just stayed at Dale's house and waited for you two to get the classes done" Diamond replied.

"I made sure we didn't get bored or tired by going all over town. All I can say is that we had a good time today and I'm so sorry that you weren't with us" Grevon said in a polite tone.

"It's alright. As long as all of us had a good day, everything's going to be okay" Dale said.

"How about we head over to the Atlantic Ocean to celebrate" Diamond suggested.

Dale and Larus were so shocked when they heard about the Atlantic Ocean for a few minutes until Grevon tapped Dale on his left shoulder with his right wing.

"That's a great idea. Sorry about that. I was thinking about how we were going to the Atlantic Ocean and what I was going to do" Dale said after he felt Grevon's right wing on his left shoulder.

Dale and Larus climbed onto Grevon's back to find a comfortable spot.

Grevon and Diamond rose fifty-five feet into the air after they made sure Dale and Larus were comfortable on Grevon's back and flew east towards the Atlantic Ocean.

When they saw the Atlantic Ocean, Diamond and Grevon were so tired they landed on one of the five small islands that were moving very slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Surprises on the Atlantic Ocean**

Dale and Larus climbed off of Grevon's back when Grevon and Diamond landed on the island and started shivering.

"How come you're shivering Dale?" Diamond asked as she was yawning.

"I don't have the same blood stream as you and Grevon" Dale replied while trying to keep himself warm.

A few minutes went by when Larus, Diamond and Grevon's scales started to itch so bad that they can hardly move.

"Why are you three so still?" Dale asked when he saw Grevon, Diamond and Larus in so much pain.

"Since we have scales instead of skin, we itch when there's another creature nearby" Larus replied.

As Dale kept watching, Grevon decided to change into human form to stop himself from itching. When Grevon's pain went away, he put his hands on Diamond's scales and gave her the power to shape-shift.

A few minutes went by and Diamond changed into a beautiful woman with a dress that shocked everyone.

When Diamond laid down, she saw that Larus was still in pain.

"I don't get it. Grevon and I were able to change into human form. Why is Larus still in pain?" Diamond asked in a worried tone.

"You and Grevon may be able to change into humans, but I can't. I can only change form when I'm in my home land" Larus replied while in pain.

Dale grabbed Larus and put him inside his pocket so he can stop Larus' pain.

A few hours went by and a giant head came out of the water and went so high Grevon and Diamond had to raise their heads to see it.

"Why did we land on a sea serpent?" Dale asked in a frantic tone.

"I believe that my scales were itching when you and your friends landed on my back" the sea serpent replied.

Dale was shocked when he heard the sea serpent's lovely voice that he almost fell into the Atlantic Ocean.

"Let me introduce myself since you're surprised to see me. My name is Ariel and you are?" Ariel said in a polite tone.

"I'm Dale and these are my friends, Grevon, Diamond and Larus" Dale replied while introducing both himself and his friends in a polite tone.

"It's nice to meet you all. If you don't mind, I can take you all over the Atlantic Ocean" Ariel said after she saw Larus resting in Dale's pocket.

"We don't mind at all" Grevon replied after a long rest on Ariel's back.

Ariel took her passengers around the Atlantic Ocean for five hours and then took them back to shore.

As soon as Dale saw the shore, he told the others and climbed off Ariel's back. When Diamond, Grevon, Dale and Larus were on shore, they were so relieved they laid down on the sand.

"Thanks for taking us around the Atlantic Ocean Ariel" Grevon said in a gentle tone.

"Anytime. Next time you come by, make sure to call me first because you surprised me earlier when you landed on my back" Ariel replied in a polite tone.

"How do we call you Ariel?" Larus asked when he didn't feel the pain anymore.

Ariel showed them how to call her by making three splashes with her tail.

"Alright. Since Dale and I can't make that kind of splash, either Diamond or Grevon will take that as a task when we come back" Larus said before he closed himself inside Dale's pocket.

Diamond and Grevon changed into their dragon form and took Larus and Dale back to Dale's house. When they landed in front of Dale's house, they made sure Larus and Dale were standing on the door step and then changed into human form.

They spent the rest of the night thinking about what they were going to do for the rest of their summer vacation.

* * *

><p><strong>List of Characters<strong>

**Grevon -** Dale's long time companion, who is a western dragon that has dark blue scales, stands 16 feet tall, weighs 160,000 pounds, has an 80 foot wingspan and a carrying weight of 160,600 pounds (that's a lot of passengers). He gives Diamond the ability to shape-shift while on Ariel's back without knowing that he landed on a sea serpent. Grevon has gotten use to his shape-shifting ability that he started using in "Dragons in America 3: New Species".

**Dale -** Grevon's long time companion who has the best time of his summer vacation when Grevon and Diamond take him to the Atlantic Ocean. He experiences something unusual when Diamond, Larus and Grevon start itching above the Atlantic Ocean.

**Larus – **A good friend who has a good time when he sees the Atlantic Ocean, but unfortunately feels so much pain he could hardly move. In battle, Larus is a western dragon that has bright red scales, stands 22 feet tall, weighs 1,280,000 pounds and a 150 foot wingspan.

**Diamond – **A good friend who makes sure that Dale and Larus have the best vacation by taking them to the Atlantic Ocean. Diamond is a western dragon that has dark blue scales, stands 16 feet tall, weighs 160,000 pounds, an 80 foot wingspan and a carrying weight of 160,600 pounds (that's a lot of passengers). Diamond realizes that she is able to shape-shift when she sees Grevon change from dragon form to human form.

**Ariel –** A sea serpent who surprisingly gets four passengers on her back while sleeping on the Atlantic Ocean. Her passengers are Dale, Diamond, Grevon and Larus. She gives them a good ride around the Atlantic Ocean when she meets Larus, Diamond, Dale and Grevon for the first time. Ariel has dark red scales and weighs 200,000 pounds (estimate). She is 60 feet long from head to tail and Ariel can carry passengers who weigh up to 1,700,600 pounds (a lot of passengers). Ariel weighs 2,000,000 pounds (a lot of weight)*.

*All measurements for Ariel are estimates because I haven't done any research on serpents.

* * *

><p>© MMXI - Drago2009. <em>All Rights reserved<em>


End file.
